


Popular

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: OTP AU [3]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Best Friends, Drabble, F/M, Heartache, Kissing, Nerdiness, Pining, Popularity, Teenagers, Tutoring, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>high school popular kid/nerd au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popular

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlight13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight13/gifts).



Kate sighed dreamily as she looked over at the table where the popular kids sat, “Isn’t Ike dreamy today Natalie?” she asked as she looked at her best friend and pushed her glasses up her nose slightly because they had fallen down again.

“If you find a man who wears suits all the time dreamy then I guess so,” Natalie shrugged as she turned to give a glance towards Isaac though her attention was drawn to Taylor who sat beside him. Taylor was more her type with his indie style of dress.

“I do,” Kate answered before seeing Nikki sit down next to Isaac, “And so does she apparently,” she whispered to herself as she glared some. She could have sworn last night had meant something to Ike but maybe it hadn’t.

Natalie turned to see Kate glaring, “You didn’t know he was dating Nikki?” Natalie asked clearly confused by that. “That’s all Zac was seething about in art today. How his dream girl was dating that dumb Hanson dude.”

Kate basically ignored all of what Natalie said, instead she finished her lunch in silence before leaving the cafeteria in a hurry though she made it an effort to go by Isaac’s table just so he’d see her leaving.

________________________________________________________

“I saw you at lunch,” Isaac spoke as he sat in the library with Kate the girl who had been his math tutor for the last three months. “Were you mad?”

“Why would I be mad?” Kate asked as she looked up at him and again for a second time that day she adjusted her glasses. “You’re a ladies man and I shouldn’t be surprised that you’re dating the cheerleader even though you kissed me last night after church.”

At Kate’s words Isaac looked down and blushed as he remembered their kiss after the church service. “Katie…I…we…I’m popular and you aren’t. Do you know what would happen if people found out I was dating the nerd?”

“I didn’t think you’d care,” Kate spoke feeling a bit hurt by his words.

“Of course I’d care,” Isaac sighed as he shook his head. He too had once been a nerd until he decided to start wearing suits every day and changing his hair style. “I can’t just ruin everything I worked for.”

Kate frowned and stood from the table, “Then find a new tutor because I really don’t want to help a prick,” she muttered before standing from the table and leaving in a huff.

Making it outside she came to a stop when she found Zac still sitting on the stairs and she sat down beside him, “What are you doing here still?” she asked raising an eyebrow.

“Waiting to see if the girl I like needs a ride,” Zac answered as he looked at her and smiled.

Kate just rolled her eyes, “I think Isaac will probably take her home.”

“Oh,” Zac answered his voice faltering some. “Isaac already asked you?”

“Me?!” Kate asked feeling confused. “Natalie thought..has thought for months you liked Nikki,” she said still feeling confused at this information. “I mean she said you ranted today about the girl you like dating him.”

Zac just blushed as he looked away from Kate, “I saw you kissing him..I just assumed.”

“Well I’m not..dating him I mean,” Kate sighed as she looked at Zac. “He’s a dick and I hope he fails math because he really does suck at it when he isn’t being tutored.”


End file.
